


The Voice

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Nervousness, Piano, The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: Lexa auditions on The Voice, Clarke's one of the judges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't recall having ever written a modern Au soo, yeah, this my first modern au.  
>  Aaannndd, this is the link to the song I nicked :) https://youtu.be/OiSFPN37hhE?list=PL5e8I1F-vI2XQ2ISpf6ReGAtAsOVWnQ4A

 “In five!” She breathes out. It’s not that different. Is it? Really? It’s just like standing on the school stage, is it really that different?

 Yes, yes it is.

 “If you’d like to make your way please Miss.” She nods and passes a faint smile to the girl, a few years younger than herself, dressed in all black and a headset squishing her hair to her head, it’s microphone pressed to her cheek.

 She breathes, long and slow, she can do this. No different to the school stage, no different.

 But it is, this is it.

 The girl from a few seconds ago moves back into her line of sight and opens a single door, the lights shining through much, much brighter than the dimmed red ones of the back stage.

 This is nothing, this isn’t absolutely terrifying. No, not at all.

 As she climbs each step, she lets out slow, calculated breaths, her hands squeezing together as sweat starts to permeate and slowly seep into her white skinnies.

 She pulls the edge of her grey trilby further over her eyes, her gaze firmly stuck to the floor until she’s all the way up the steps and the legs of the grand piano have entered her line of sight.

 She smiles at the sudden flood of memories.

 Many a night she’s spent sat at it, many a night she’s spent having been pressed against it, many, many a night she wished her love was there with her, sat playing smoothly, following her count.

  She lets out one last, long breath and sits down, she wiggles her black bow tie about, her index fingers dipping nervously into the grooves and then flexes her fingers.

 Her fingers soon find the keys and brush gently along them.

 The soft lights she’d asked for slowly light up the stage and the sleek black piano she’d also requested. A white trim travels around the top and bottom edges of the lacquered wood and she appreciates it’s condition, her own upright piano having seen better years.

 She clears her throat before pressing the opening of the song, the keys playing out beautifully into the large auditorium.

 Dead silence as the intro comes to an end and she prepares to start singing.

 Her eyes are trained on one of the four chairs, hoping to god they’ll turn around soon, she doesn’t think her heart can stand the silence any longer.

 Before she starts singing however, her eyes flit back to where her hands are and leans into the mic, and inhales.

 “Dear raaaaabiiiiiiiit.” 

 This song, created with her other in their second year of highschool, childhood sweethearts since year 5, this is their song. This is their cliche song.

 “My legs are getting weak chasing you.”

 There’s a kerfuffle at the front of the stage but she dun’t dare look up for fear she’ll lose her confidence.

 “The snowfields, wouldn’t seem so big. If you knew.”

 She manages to get out one more line of the song before a body barrels into her and that familiar scent has engulfed her soul.

 She’s next to her once again.

 She laughs, full on laughs as the arms wrapped around her squeeze tighter.

 Her right and hooks into the crook of an elbow hooked over her chest and she buries her face into the blonde's neck, just waiting for her to hide in.

 “Clarke.” She laughs, “Clarke! You’ll crease my waistcoat.” Her left hand carries on playing the chords, the same set over and over, waiting for the other woman’s hand to contribute to the song.

 “I don’t care about your waistcoat Lex.” Lexa laughs again, hearing the tears in her voice and soon feels the wetness that’s sliding down her own neck. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She sobs and Lexa chuckles.

 “Neither can I. But I have a very good reason to be…sooooo, if you’d like to join me, I have something very important to ask you after.” The blonde draws back and stares at Lexa inquisitively.

 “What is it Lex?”

 Lexa smiles and she knows Clarke’s seen the mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Typical, well, let’s get on with it.”

 Lexa smirks as she lets go of the elbow in-front of her to face back towards the piano.

 Clarke straightens out Lexa’s bow tie for her and she too, turns to face the piano.

  “You ready?” Clarke nods and grins. The pair unaware that their whole conversation had been broadcast to everyone else in the theatre.

 A stage hand looks about ready to run on with another mic but the blonde shakes her head and just leans in closer to Lexa.

 Clarke leads the song, making it into the long version uncaring of the consequences that will ensue from running over Lexa's slot time. Throughout the song they glance at each other sharing quiet smiles, occasionally sharing a kiss in one of the song's many breaks.

 By the end of the song, Lexa's leaning her head on Clarke’s, with her arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders.

 “I’ve missed you so much, my love.” Clarke cuddles in closer, but Lexa pulls away. Clarke draws back looking hurt.

 The brunette stands up, pulling on the hand still trapped in her own from the start of the song. She tugs gently, looking hopefully down at the blonde.

 She eventually caves and stands, allowing herself to be tugged up and off the piano stool, only to be stopped by Lexa falling down to her knee. “Lexa?”

 The brunette grins up at her, her eyebrow raised cockily. “Clarke, my beautiful Clarke. My sweetheart, best-friend … my love. I have not stopped in loving you, even after this past year apart, I have not stopped thinking about you and wishing you were beside me on that piano stool. I have not played those keys in so long, I thought I’d lost the ability to play. But then I saw you on live stage, when I couldn’t get there, and I thought to myself ‘I can’t last any longer without asking.’ So ... here I am.” She squeezes on the hand trapped between her own and kisses each knuckle until she’s managed to pull out a small black box from her velvet red waistcoat pocket, and looks back up at the woman, stood with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

 “Clarke Abigail Griffin…will you marry me?”

 Lexa takes the time to notice their surroundings, the other judges had turned around mid-song. The audience deadly silent and the sound of traffic easily audible in the distance, having had the doors at the back opened slightly to let in some cool air to help battle the stuffy summer air inside.

 The blonde starts off with a nod, barely there, hidden behind her hand as she hides, she pushes her arm further over so that she’s now hiding behind her forearm and is nodding furiously.

 “Yes.” She sobs, “Oh my god, _yes_.” She too falls to her knees and kisses Lexa like she might die.

 She sob laughs into the kiss, making it sloppy and perfect.

 The moment’s soon broken when the roar of the audience fills their ears. Wolf whistles, and shouts form the judges can be heard.

 Lexa pulls back, grinning widely at the woman and pulls her into a bone crushing hug.

 “I love you so much Lexa, so _so_ much.” The brunette laughs and buries her nose in her neck and her hand into the soft blonde locks at the back of her head.

 "I love you too Clarke."


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of life time line, of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After confusing myself and my fellow readers I decided to write a second chapter in the hopes of tieing up a few loose ends and help make things make a little more sense.

For the next five minutes the subconscious voice in her head has just been screaming. Her heart's still beating a mile a minute and a grin has been plastered on her face, it stretches wider when Lexa leans in to kiss her.

 There has been two auditions since the brunette's proposal and she can safely say, that they were no where near as good as Lexa's was.

 She wiggles her head into the gap between the brunette's shoulder and head and the brunette lifts away enough for her to do so before resting her own back down on-top of Clarke's stylised messy bun. It's now just a messy bun.

 This is one of her favourite places; three total and this is her second, the third being sat at a piano, and the first having Lexa pressed against her, nude, after a good three rounds. She sighs contentedly.

 As the auditions fly by and the banta exchanged between her, Lexa and the other judges keeps things interesting. Her and the brunette have agreed on three auditions already and by god was the audience noisy, far noisier than if she were on her own doing this. But, seeing as she has one of the hottest women she's ever met pressed up against her, she's not surprised.

 She snuggles further into Lexa's side, enjoying the arm wrapped around her shoulders and the trilby pressing against her temple, it's all so familiar.

 *** 

 "I knew you could do it!" Clarke runs up to the girl, only just getting down from the warn stage. She's met with a shaky breath and trembling hands.

 "I wasn't that good."

 The blonde loves it when the girl before her buries her face shyly, she finds it adorable.

 "You were. Seriously, you were. If I didn't know you, I'd think you were a top class singer." She can tell, from the heat burning into her neck, that Lexa's blushing. She grins.

 "I'm not as good as you." Clarke rolls her eyes and pushes the brunette backwards so she can look her in the eye.

 "Trust me, when I say this, you are far better than I ever will be. Now, gimme a kiss and lets go home." She nods shyly and pecks the blonde on the lips before clearing her throat and looking around the abandoned school hall. A single chair, pressed close to the front of the stage sits, waiting for it's next occupant.

 "Okay, home it is...who's home?" Clarke giggles and tugs on her hand.

 *** 

 "Go on Clarke, this is your chance!"

 "I can't Lex, I can't if I have to leave you." Lexa shakes her head and smiles, squeezing the shorter girl's forearms before looking back up at her.

 "This is it, this guy is gonna make you massive, massiver than even the Beatles. Trust me." Clarke looks up at Lexa, tears in her eyes as her bottom lip trembles.

 "That's not even a word Lex." Lexa smiles sadly again.

 "You won't be leaving me behind if I've never left, now go now before you miss your chance."

 Clarke sniffles and leans up, ignoring the hustling airport around them as she sloppily kisses her girlfriend. She draws back reluctantly. "I love you, you know that?"

 Lexa smiles for the third time and nods, "I love you too. Now, go!" Lexa gives her a light shove towards the stressing man stood a few steps away. "When I see you again, I promise you, you will never leave me again."

 "What!?" But, by the time Lexa's opened her mouth and said something, she's too far away and the loudness of the airport engulfs her, soon swallowing the sight of her as well.

 *** 

 "I can't believe you made me go." 

 "Yeah, but look where it got you." Clarke huffs a laugh and looks up from where she's been drawing patterns into the brunette's bare forearm. 

 "Still, you made me wait a year, Lex. A _year_!" 

 She humphs, "Yes, but then the celebrations tonight will be spectacular." Clarke bats her arm and pulls away a little.

 "You're insatiable."

 "Yeah but you love me."

 "Yes, yes I do." She leans up to kiss Lexa for what feels like the thousandth's time that day, to be completely honest, it probably is the thousandth kiss.

 *** 

 "Mum!" A little blonde girl tugs on an older woman's sleeve. "Mum!"

 "What is it sweety?"

 "When's Lexie coming?"

 "In a few minutes. Why don't you go tidy your room, wouldn't want to discourage little Lexa form coming over now, do we?"

 The little blonde girl nods furiously, before running off and stomping her way up the steps.

 "She really does take after you, you know." Abby smiles over at her husband.

 "Well, she gets her stamina from you. Can last about two seconds running, before she sits on the floor and refuses to move." The man laughs.

 "Well...well she gets her stubbornness from you. So meh." He sticks out his tongue.

 Abby raises an eyebrow. "Don't point that thing at me unless you intend to use it. Now, go upstairs and help your daughter whilst I sit down with a brew." The man stands, salutes and then marches out of the living room.

 "It's like having two toddlers in this house instead of one."

 ***

 Clarke blushes as, once again, her hand brushes up against Lexa's. Is it normal to feel like this? So warm? So ready? So clearly pining?

 She glances over at Lexa, with a blush tinting her cheeks, only to find the other girl already doing the exact same. They both quickly turn their heads back to the piano.

 They carry on playing.

 They're in their tenth year of high school and Lexa's taught her how to play the piano after a lot of begging and bribery. She finally got to learn, and she got to learn from the best, AKA, the shy brunette, with cute glasses and insists on wearing a bow tie to school instead of one of the school ties they all have to wear. The shy brunette who she's known since forever, duh.

 This is her fifteenth lesson with Lexa, over the course of three weeks, and by God has it been torture.

 Sitting so _close_ , she can feel _everything_ , from the other girl's arm, to her knee that occasionally wobbles, to the little thing she does when she pushes up her glasses with her little finger.

 This girl will be the death of her.

 She sucks in a determined breath and stops her playing. She turns and looks at the girl who's gone stock still, her hands still attached to the keys and her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

 "Lex ... look at me." The girl inhales slowly before turning to look at the blonde. Her eyes soften. "I...I don't know how to say this but ... Ar-...Will you go on a date with me?" Clarke fiddles with her fingers, her face set with determination.

 If she gets turned down, well, then the world's going to implode.

 The brunette takes a few seconds, probably to let it register, before a tentative smile starts to form. Her head tilts as the smile keeps growing and soon Clarke's restless hands are calmed by the other pair holding them.

 "Yes, yes I will."


	3. Quick question

What would our thoughts be, if I made a series out of this audition fic for completely unrelated other talent show fics? A show in mind would be the infamous Britain's Got Talent.


End file.
